Icicle Area
The Icicle Area is a region of the world map in Final Fantasy VII. It is the largest area on the world map and encompasses the entirety of the northern continent. In addition to the main continent, various surrounding small islands are also included among the Icicle Area, including groups of islands located near the North Corel Area and Midgar Area. Ifalna states the Cetra referred to "this area" as the Knowlespole , although the extent of land to which the term refers is unknown. Most of the Icicle Area is covered in snow, although a good portion of the southernmost areas and islands are grass. Bone Village located on the far south is surrounded by forest. Behind Bone Village is the Sleeping Forest, a mysterious forest that does not allow people through without the Lunar Harp. The Sleeping Forest exits out into the Corel Valley, a valley composed of coral where the Forgotten City resides. On the far side of the valley is the Corel Valley Cave which is a path through the mountain and leads to the Snow Fields. In the snow fields on a hill is the Icicle Inn. Behind the Icicle Inn is a steep hill that leads into the Great Glacier. The Great Glacier backs onto a mountainous area known as Gaea's Cliff that turns out to be the south side of the North Crater, with the Whirlwind Maze located inside and the Northern Cave located beneath. Enclosed by mountains in the middle of the area is the Chocobo Sage's House, which has a small grass surrounding big enough to land the Highwind. Beneath the Icicle Area in a subterranean passage at the bottom of the sea accessible by Submarine, the player can find the Key to Ancients. Introduced in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- is Modeoheim, an instalation located slightly south of the Icicle Inn. The Great Cavern of Wonders introduced in missions is described as a subterranean den near the northern cave. Notable features of the Icicle Area is the coral terrain in the Corel Valley that is possible to land the Highwind on and contains no random encounters. The forests also contain no encounters. During Meteorfall a barrier appears over North Crater, which then disappears following the Diamond Weapon events. After the barrier disappears the player must fly over the crater to advance the story. Chocobos with a "Terrible" rating can be found in this area, and it is also the only place where Chocobos with a "Wonderful" rating can be found. Mating a Wonderful Chocobo with a black chocobo is the key to obtaining the Gold chocobo. Wonderful chocobos can be encountered with a single or pair of Jumping enemies. The Vlakorados enemies fought on grass areas are used as a source of Carob Nut useful for the sidequest. The Ultimate Weapon may settle above the North Crater when it is roaming the world. If this happens at the point when to advance the plot the player must investigate North Crater, then they will not be able to encounter Ultimate Weapon until after the scene is viewed. Enemies ;Grassland * Vlakorados * Trickplay * Trickplay x2 * Trickplay x2 (Back attack) * Vlakorados (Back attack) ;Beach * Tonadu ;Snow * Bandersnatch * Bandersnatch x2 * Bandersnatch x3 * Jumping * Jumping x2 * Bandersnatch x2 (Back attack) * Bandersnatch x2 (Ambush) ;Chocobo tracks * Chocobo (L33), Jumping * Chocobo (L33), Jumping x2 * Chocobo (L33), Bandersnatch, Jumping * Chocobo (L33), Bandersnatch x2 ;Skies above North Crater * Ultimate Weapon (engaging Ultimate Weapon with the Highwind when/if it settles above North Crater) Etymology The katakana spelling of "Knowlespole" seems to refer to North Pole, although "ノルズポル" is strictly a Final Fantasy VII word. It may be intended as a variation of the word, or with a double-meaning, possibly with something to do with knolls. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VII